


The Most Precious of Treasures Fanart

by Shivi



Series: Fem!Bilbo Fanart - Gift Series [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Dwarves, Fanart, Female!Bilbo, Gen, adorable baby!frodo, baby dwobbit, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivi/pseuds/Shivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the incredible story that is The Most Precious of Treasures by SapphireShelle91. </p><p>The bits of interaction between mama!bilbo and baby!frodo are the ones that inspired this the most. I'll try and draw some of the dwarves of the company being silly and playing with little frodo in the future.</p><p>Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireShelle91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireShelle91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Most Precious of Treasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720657) by [SapphireShelle91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireShelle91/pseuds/SapphireShelle91). 



> I can't wait 'till the next chapter!


	2. Afternoon Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've met a handful of single mothers in my life and the one thing that has amazed me the most is this ability that they have to take naps wherever and whenever they can and the babies --even if they already are in that stage when the only thing that they seem to do is wriggle and move around gurgling and trying to reach the world-- they just stay there, grabbing a handful of their mother's clothes and they'll be content.
> 
> Mama Bilbo is very tired and that chest/bench thing seemed very comfy at the moment. 
> 
> _Special thanks to the creator of this marvelous story that is The Most Precious of Treasures._ **SapphireShelle91** _you, my friend, are amazing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! As always, thank you for all your support and I sorry for the drawing spam. It's just that today was perfect to just sit in my desk with my computer and re-read all this wonderful stories that give me all the feels and well. This is the result.
> 
> I reckon that next week will be hell for me. The end of my semester is rapidly approaching and my finals are waving me from not too far away. So, I'm not sure when will be my next update but you can be sure that I'll try and make some new pieces after some of the prompts you've already given me. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to ask you guys. Should I upload this lot to my tumblr? ---and that reminds me THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS. I don't have a lot of followers, so you can rest assured that I will treasure you all fiercely.


	3. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to do this after the new chapter. --I'm really hoping that our dear Bilbo and all her family free themselves from those baddies in some epic way. 
> 
> So, because I spent the rest of the afternoon daydreaming about the posibility of Bilbo and Frodo somehow reuniting with papa Thorin (Only after a lot of feels and more dangerous adventures and a whole lot more of dwarves) I drew some very regal Queen Under the Mountain with a Dwobbit Prince all dressed up like a proper dwarf. (He takes a lot after his cousins)
> 
> This piece can also be found on my tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that if our sweet Bilbo were to be queen at some point, she would like to carry as little amount of jewelry as she could without being insulting of her tittle. Just a simple gold crown and some precious stones on her head would be enough for our dear hobbit. (Nothing on the neck because that's the place where little frodo likes to rest his head when he is in his mama's arms)
> 
> And I also think that on the dress department, Bilbo would feel very afraid of these big puffy and heavy gowns meant for the queen, so she wears that stuff only when it's necessary, like when welcoming envoys from different kingdoms and races (In this particular case I pictured the royal family welcoming Dain from the Iron Hills) and in the moment the festivities are over she would throw that heavy thing away and skip around in her -although slightly adapted- Shire dresses.
> 
> So there. Hope you like it!


	4. With Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because all the single-mama!Bilbo feels came to me once again and _...I may or may have not disguised this as one of my school assignments._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HELLO THERE TO ALL THE LOVELY PEOPLE IN THIS WONDERFUL SITE THAT ALWAYS MAKE ME CRY BECAUSE OF THEIR BEAUTIFUL COMMENTS AND MENTIONS OF MY ART ON THEIR STORIES/SOB** \--You people really enjoy my tears don't you.
> 
> Just a very and incredibly quick update because I'm actually on classes right now and It's very likely that this are probably the only free minutes I'll have for the next few weeks from now on. _MY FINALS ARE HERE OH SWEET MAHAL--_
> 
> Now, about this two pieces. Our dear Bilbo here, as you can see is all round and lovely and little wittle Frodo is just waiting inside his mama to see the world. _This wild thought smacked me hard in the face this morning and I couldn't let it go._ Pregnant Bilbo is just golden. So lovely and so round and all that motherly glow-- Ok, focus self. Focus.
> 
> This time I focused a lot on her dresses, I thought that maybe spring would be a lovely time for Bilbo to be in this state and so, I tried to give her skirts and bodices that sort of flowery and colourful feel _(oh lord do I try)_ About the amount of layers, I remember my own mama saying to me that when she was expecting me and my bro, sometimes as a sign of protection and whatnot she would surround her belly with a lot of layers of clothing because she would feel us too bare and unprotected with only her skin as our only barrier from the outside world. *shurgs* 
> 
> \--Her first dress is a little more casual (maybe she's making her way from the market?) and the second one I wanted to make it look a little more fancy. It struck me as what Bilbo would wear for a celebration in the Shire. (All the layers with pretty colors and fancy embroidery and flowers on her hair)
> 
> So yes. Pregnant Bilbo. Hope you like it!


	5. Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Kili may or may not be one of my favorite dwarves and little Frodo is just something I cannot resist.
> 
> I can hear Mama Bilbo mumbling under her breath because those two will get her floors all muddy and dirty. _Trust her Frodo and Kili to get covered in soot before elevensies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygosh I just finished a huge ass piece of concept art for an exam I have to deliver tomorrow and then I have one more to go in two days and THEN I'LL BE DONE WITH MY FINALS. **MAHAL _YES._**
> 
> WINTER BREAK HERE I COME. 
> 
> Also, I surprised myself with this piece because I thought that I would have a lot of problems doing GrownUp!Kili because male anatomy is so goddamn dificult so we are not friends at all and then it just ...turned out _good_. So taking this new development into consideration and after a lot of time pondering about it with a mug of hot cocoa on my hands, I now understand that my nemesis is just Thorin. _Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, Brother to Dís and Uncle to Fili and Kili, Exiled King Under The Mountain._ **THORIN _FUCKING_ OAKENSHIELD. **YOU ARE THE LITERAL BANE OF MY EXISTENCE. 
> 
> And then --because I could not believe it at first because loyalty and Thorin is one of my fav charas of the book-- I thought _nah_ , I'm being overdramatic, it cannot be **just** Thorin. So then, I started experimenting with other dwarves to test this theory out-- AND ALL OF THEM TURNED OUT A LOT MORE ACCEPTABLE THAN MOST OF MY THORIN RECREATIONS CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE IT. EVEN DWALIN WAS EASIER TO DRAW. _DWALIN._
> 
> Mahal's balls, I knew it. I just knew it. Thorin. I --I _hate you_ because even after taking this into account **_I will never stop drawing you._**
> 
> Somebody kill me pls.
> 
> *after all the dramatics*
> 
> Hope you like this one! c:


	6. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting all cleaned up with mama~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'M BACK
> 
> I just got down from my flight like one hour ago and I had to finish this piece that I started doodling on arica's airport. THESE TWO CUTIES WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME JFC. _also, I'm sorry I can't draw water to save my life_
> 
> omg omg I'll go and read the new updates on TMPoT and so I'll get all the feels loaded so I can go and draw more mushy things for you guys. Same goes for DOaTI.
> 
> On another note, I had an incredible time with my dad and the travel on itself was of epic proportions because among some rather unexpected and downright bizarre things, I had to basically walk on the Atacama desert with my papa for like 48 hours and chase around some alpacas with nothing but the clothes on our backs, my dad's jeep and a lot of junk food --and then we had to run for our lives because there was a tsunami alert when we were on Iquique because there was a minor earthquake very close to the coast (5.5 richter, but to us that's like a tiny aftershock, not even an actual earthquake - 7.0 and up _now that's some serious movement believe me_ \- but still the alert rang and we had to _scramble_ because it was like 2 am) It was an eventful week -and days- to say at least.
> 
> So! As thanks for all your lovely comments and wishes and kudos and everything I made this is for you my lovelies, and I also heard that most of you are on you last weeks of summer break (or so I think) so I give you all my best and enjoy your precious free time and I really hope you like this piece as well!


	7. Fierce One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As amazing _SapphireShelle91_ requested 19840926623 years ago. **(SO SORRY)** Here's a scene from chapter 21:
> 
> _"You stay away from Mama!" Frodo snarled, brandishing a large piece of firewood in both of his hands and holding above his head. His blue eyes were narrowed and his mouth was twisted into an angry grimace. He looked so like his father_
> 
>  
> 
> **HERE IT IS SWEETHEART.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SOB YOU GUYS DRAWING IN PHOTOSHOP IS SO FUCKING HARD MAHAL TAKE ME PLEASE.**


End file.
